


Огонь и сериалы на Первом

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [40]
Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Frozen (2013), Historical RPF, Homeland, Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, Dark Character, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Продолжение "Нового года без снега". Принцесса Елена гостит в "нашем" мире, осваивается, учится придумывать себе и Соне альтернативное прошлое. И в это неожиданно замешивается герой из прошлого, кумир Сониной юности, прототипом которого является выдающийся советский разведчик Рихард Зорге.





	Огонь и сериалы на Первом

**Author's Note:**

> Не хотелось разводить фэндомы, поэтому скажу здесь:  
> 1) Да, даже такие плохие сериалы, как «Зорге» с Домогаровым, могут на что-то вдохновить!  
> 2) Сериал "Родина" задействован только в качестве своего российского ремейка (вот он, как раз, получился ИМХО удачным). Так что альт!Кэрри Мэттисон - это героиня ремейка Анна Зимина.

 Сонины дети были на даче одни. Скучали, ждали маму к ужину. Была пятница, у Сони с понедельника начинался отпуск.

Компанию Витьке и Дашке составляли обе авалорские принцессы. Мальчик увлечённо учил юного техника Исабель пользоваться компьютером. Жалел только, что на этой клятой даче нет интернета, кроме как в мобильном.

А Дашка с Еленой со скуки щёлкали все подряд каналы в телевизоре.

– Ой, стой! – вдруг вскрикнула девочка. – Надо маме сказать – сериал про её любимого героя уже идёт!

– Это вот этот вот… помятый мужчина? – хмыкнула Елена. – А кто он?

– Этот помятый мужчина – просто актёр. А сам герой был разведчиком, добывал сведения в чужой стране.

– Как хорошо, что кто-то видел его впервые не таким, – заметила принцесса. – Он же на ходу спит!

– Мама будет долго плеваться, да. Но, может, сочинит про него что новенькое, на волне-то.

– Мама и так всегда о нём думает, – повернулся к сестре и тётке Витя. – Аки тот польский пилот о сексе.

– Фу, замолчи! – Даша швырнула в брата подушкой. Правда, угодила в свою юную тётю Ису, чем отвлекла ту, к счастью, от уточнения, что хотел сказать Виктор.

Завязался подушечный бой на четверых. За действом на экране уже никто не следил. Да оно и тянулось как макароны. Соня уже успела приехать, а мятое подобие разведчика всё ещё катило куда-то на мотоцикле не той марки.

И стоило Соне бросить взгляд в телевизор, как раздался её вопль:

– Ой, непохож! Ой, халтура!

…После ужина Соня с Еленой оставили мелких играть в домино и разные другие настолки. Сами же перебрались в сад, на качели, и Вафельный Лекарь рассказывала принцессе о кумире своей юности.

– Как я в своё время о нём мечтала! Но понимала, конечно, что это невозможно, и всё время по сторонам поглядывала, искала свою половинку в реале…

– Но ведь теперь ты можешь попасть в абсолютно любой мир или создать новый! Не жалеешь об упущенных возможностях?

– Абсолютно нет. Все эти возможности теперь есть у моих детей, если захотят. И у тебя, и у Исы в будущем.

– Скажу только за себя – я так много куда хочу успеть… Но у меня долг перед Отечеством, мне надо учиться быть королевой, готовиться. И о парнях уж точно пока не задумываюсь.

– Зная тебя, ты выйдешь по любви. Хоть за пастуха, хоть за рыбака… Как вон Анна, нашла же себе не графа, не князя, а простого рубщика льда.

– Если влюблюсь, тебе первой поведаю. Иса ещё маленькая, а мама с бабушкой в ужас придут же! Но знаешь, я бы не выбрала твоего Рихарда. У меня кузен Эстебан, который советник, в разы лучше выглядит, хотя ему под семьдесят!

– В жизни Рихард точно выглядел не такой сонной развалиной. Но да, по правде, всё равно староват он для тебя, пусть я и звучу сейчас как зануда. А ещё он лицо всё же историческое, душа его там, где положено, а в мирах он существует во множестве отражений. Мы не знаем, какой он на самом деле. Мне в юности было очень важно верить, что при своей-то профессии и образе жизни он хранил верность своей московской жене, значит, есть и такие миры. Но есть и совсем другие. Где, как говорила одна моя подруга, куча «посторонних кошек».

– А если бы ты, сестричка, вот прямо сейчас увидела его перед собой?

– Ну перекинулась бы парой слов, порадовалась бы и всё. Да даже если б тогда, в мои семнадцать… Прежде всего, думаю, его ни в каких мирах не прельщают молоденькие девочки только со школьной скамьи. Даже очень влюблённые и пламенно идейные.

– Ты не можешь этого знать наверняка.

– Могу только представлять. И давай остановимся на том, что ты и он точно бы друг другу не понравились.

– Да, давай. А было бы весело, если бы мы с тобой нашли друг друга, когда ты была такой, какой я попала в медальон!

– Это точно, сестричка. Надо нам попробовать такое сочинить, вот будем в следующий раз в гостях у Янки – пусть она с нами! Они с семьёй любят вот так разные варианты прикидывать…

– И чтоб у неё всё хорошо, а вот ты бы ушла бродить от одиночества, шла бы, шла и пришла в другой мир, и кулон бы засветился, а там я…

…Вскоре они все вместе и впрямь напишут такую историю. Но раньше случится нечто иное. Елена и Иса к тому времени уже вернутся к себе, а Янка вызовет Соню. Мол, дело спешное…

* * *

А было так.

За окном падал снег, тихо кружился в свете фонарей. И такая тоска зелёная давила.

– Что ты, родная? – Эльза чувствовала, переживала за Яночку.

– Знаешь, я о чём подумала, золотце? – Янка обнимала сестру в сумраке, когда комнату освещали лишь уличные фонари. – Найти какой-нибудь мирок, из Сониных, где нужна ещё чистка, и сунуться на разведку. Хотя, солнышко, я дико за тебя боюсь!

– Но я же ни на шаг от тебя не отойду, золотце! Одну же не отпущу, умру от беспокойства…

– Тогда найдём вместе! – Янка поймала сестрину руку и потёрлась щекой. – И отправимся тоже вместе!

Сёстры прошли в кабинет (в этом дворце он располагался на втором этаже), где совсем недавно устроили ещё одно зеркало. Вернее, сестрёнка устроила.

– Что, солнышко, какую узрим картинку – туда и пойдём?

– Да, Эльзонька. Нам давно пора отдохнуть и развеяться, – Янка поймала одно изображение и застыла, забыв опустить руку. На них смотрел пристально какой-то человек. Суровый с виду, но вроде как хороший. Будто стоял на эшафоте и прощался с миром, но не с идеалами. Девчонки переглянулись.

– Может… откроем ему коридор? – прошептала Янка, обнимая сестру левой рукой, а другой настраивая портал.

– Может. У него нет другого выбора…

– Тогда… – Янка тихо позвала этого человека. По имени… И по позывному. Рихард. Рамзай.

Он услышал далёкий голос, будто откуда-то сверху. И глядел удивлённо в ту сторону. Ему наверняка показалось строгое лицо в облаках. И протянутая рука.

– Вы кто? Я же никогда не верил, что такое бывает…

– Называйте меня Инге. А это моя дорогая сестра Эльза. Я тоже раньше не верила, но судьба распорядилась иначе, – разговор пошёл, когда Рихард уже твёрдо стоял на паркете.

– Рад знакомству, дорогие дамы! – суровость с лица ушла, черты разгладились, включилось обаяние. – Рихард Зоргенфрай. И где же это я теперь нахожусь?

– Нууу… считайте, это вроде загробного мира, – промямлила Янка и потупила взор. – Сюда попадают разными путями.

– Неплохо, дорогие дамы. Похоже на Валгаллу, сколько бы ни пытались нацисты ее монополизировать… Простите, я несколько не в форме, только из петли.

– Наш мир называется Стормхолд… и… мы с сестрой не похожи на валькирий, – принцесса мило покраснела. – Что значит из петли?

«Охлади меня, родная, я не знаю, что со мной. Он же не в моём вкусе. Это вон Соня по нему с ума сходила».

«И то только до замужества, солнышко. Точнее, до встречи с будущим мужем. Сейчас пройдет».

– Ну почему же непохожи? Вот вы, Инге, вполне тянете на небесную воительницу. И пришли с сестрой забрать павшего воина. Меня. Приятно удивлён, что моя позорная казнь ничего не изменила в раскладах небесной канцелярии.

Девчонки переглянулись.

«Ты права, милая. А сейчас наш гость явно клеить пытается… кажется, нас с тобой».

«Да не то, что с результатом клеить, просто обаяние выгуливает», – тихо засмеялась Эльза.

– А что вы считаете не позорной? – Инге намагичила на столике чай и угощения. – Прошу.

Рихард снова посуровел и стал похож на свои протокольные фото.

– За Родину никакую не считаю. Это общепринятое мнение, что повешение хуже расстрела. Или там снесения головы.

– Я вам предлагаю прогуляться по городу, прийти в себя, забыть, что с вами случилось. Здесь вы снова живы-здоровы.

«Ладно, пусть развлечётся. Да и мы подыграем. Согласна, солнышко?».

«А давай, милая, с нас не убудет».

– Благодарю, дамы. Что со мной случилось – второй вопрос, важно, чтобы все это не зря было.

– Вот насчёт зря или нет – это я вам потом расскажу, Рихард, – проговорила Янка. – Если вы не против, могу организовать вам прогулку, вернее, мы с сестрёнкой. Я здесь навроде губернатора, так что особой бюрократии не будет.

«Только ему подругу по оружию бы сыскать, чтоб они в одного Бога верили и за одну идеологию боролись. Соня отпадает – она замужем, и притом живая».

«Может, Тень Сони, Саломею. Ты же, наверно, заметила, родная, что наш гость не так идеален, как изображала Соня…»

* * *

Обе сестры и их гость вышли из дворца на улицу. Янка провела небольшую экскурсию по городу.

– У вас красиво, – отметил Рамзай. – Как в довоенном Берлине.

– Этого и добивались. Но это не совсем мой мир, это вотчина королевы-матери. Если есть желание, мы могли бы добраться до Главной Резиденции и нового города, – предложила принцесса.

– Ведите, буду рад.

Янка-Инге приказала подать транспорт.

– На авто будет быстрее, – решила губернаторша.

Она сама села за руль, к вящему удивлению гостя: в его время женщины автомобилями обычно не управляли.

– А вы уверенно водите.

– Практика, товарищ… Рамзай, – Янка переключила скорость. – Я здесь много лет живу после ухода с Земли…

– Стесняюсь спросить, как это произошло.

– Это… сродни мистике. Стихийный портал, – отозвалась Инге, не отвлекаясь от управления. – Да и… мне слишком тяжело было в том мире… Я потом расскажу…

– Хорошо хоть вы не умирали.

– Это верно.

Они въехали на улицы Нового города, и гость просто потерял дар речи, глядя на эти высокие дома из стекла, бетона и гранита, мосты, каналы, речные трамвайчики…

Потом Янка отвезла своих пассажиров в Главную Резиденцию. Там было ещё красивее. Навстречу вышла Маргит, приветствовала гостя как старого знакомого.

– Точно рай будущего! – воскликнул чуть позже Рамзай.

– К слову о рае… Этот мир я сперва создала, описала, а потом Вселенная сама привела меня сюда, – тихо проговорила принцесса и внимательно поглядела на разведчика.

– Это очень странно звучит. Но глядя на вас, поверишь и не в такое. Тут всё такое… сказочное, чистое, в таком духе мечтала моя родня.

– Верно. И всё для блага народа, как мечтала и я тоже, и те люди в мире, который разрушился…

– Какой мир разрушился?

– В каком вы жили… Рамзай, – тихо ответила Янка и отвернулась к окну.

– Неужто нацисты победили?

– Нет, конечно. Победил Союз. Но… через почти пятьдесят лет после победы восстали потомки тех, кого у вас называли троцкистами, и развалили страну.

– Проклятье.

 «Тебе интересно, солнышко, знать историю неизвестной тебе страны?» – передала Янка сестрёнке.

«Интересно. Ты же там жила, моя родная…»

Инге кивнула, подошла к столу и, прихватив ноут, вернулась к компании. Открыла крышку и включила фильм. Это были свидетельства тех времён, которые прислала Соня в своё время.

– И не восстали, – вклинилась Маргит, – а мерзенько растлили людей изнутри. Хапали столько, что проповедовать аскетизм стало лицемерием, и заставили народ поверить, что у каждого сможет столько быть. И народ вышел на улицы. Как умер Сталин, так и капали и капали на мозги…

– За что же я тогда умер? Помочь выиграть эти полвека и вырастить новое поколение тех, кому снова стало опасно, а не выгодно быть коммунистами?

– Скорее всего так. Сейчас всё больше людей добрым словом вспоминают Сталина…

Все затихли, всматриваясь. Рамзай мрачнел.

– Сейчас уже не везде так ужасно, как было в девяностые годы прошлого века, – заметила Маргит. – Зависит от региона, от местных властей и от прочего индивидуального… А вот коммунисты, увы, выродились. Но хотя бы просто патриотизм снова в моде.

– Этого я уже не застала, – говорила Янка, – в том виде, что теперь. Думаю, Соня лучше смогла бы рассказать.

– А кто такая Соня? С королевской семьёй я уже знаком…

– Она живёт там, на Земле. Моя подруга и соавтор, – ответила Янка. – Вы её кумир. Также симпатизирует товарищу Сталину. Она замужем… 

– Последнюю информацию считаю предупреждением. Возможно, нам лучше не встречаться.

– Это потому что она замужняя? – улыбнулась Янка. – Просто она могла бы многое дополнить, информацию. Она тоже была на баррикадах, насколько я поняла… Потом разберёмся.

Инге мысленно вызвала Соню и открыла коридор.

* * *

– Привет… Ой. Предупреждать надо.

– Ну вот, сюрприз сделать хотела. Я тут сказала, что ты на баррикадах была, но сейчас вспомнила, что не могло быть такого…

– Только на идеологических. Здравствуйте. Какими судьбами?

– Он к нам попал сразу после… окончания своего жизненного пути там, на Земле, – снова встряла Янка. – Простите…

Она подошла к какому-то шкафчику и забренчала склянками. Тихонько, чтобы не мешать разговору. В воздухе запахло… валерьянкой.

Эльза поднялась с места:

– Прошу извинить нас с сестрой, нам необходимо отдохнуть. Особенно Инге.

Конечно же, все поняли и простили.

* * *

А с утра девчонки узнавали от маман новости, та сообщила:

– Историю год за годом разбирали. Все нормально.

– Наш гость вчера ещё очаровать нас пытался, – улыбнулась принцесса, размешивая сахар в чае. – Стойте, а может у него тоже есть своя тёмная сторона? – Янка оглядела близких.

– Ну так-то он просто обычный человек, – улыбнулась Маргит. – Со своими слабостями и пороками. Опять же профессия накладывает…

– Так-то так, но ему тоже, наверно, нужен кто-то… Может, влюбится со временем?

– Может, и так. И если помочь убрать тёмную сторону, отдать ей всю джеймс-бондовщину и весь, простите мой французский, кобеляж – то, может, получится любить одну без живительных походов налево. Но не нарвался бы на изменщицу, как было в Сонином романе.

– Ну, у нас изменщиц в принципе не водится, – улыбнулась Янка. 

– Это верно. Но наш мир – и не Союз, который надо возрождать. Если бы камрад Рамзай остался здесь – Тень бы сама собой изошла. Но он не сможет.

– Тогда спросим, куда сам захочет. А Красный Рай, о котором Соня как-то писала?

– Оттуда он сбежит, как и было в романе. Не сможет прохлаждаться там, ни во что не вмешиваясь. Не усидит там, как и тут у нас.

– Тогда пусть Соня его с собой возьмёт – там есть кого бить, – Янка допила чай и налила снова. И взяла сестрёнку под столом за руку.

– Сначала решим с тёмной стороной, – заметила Маргит. – А то ж Соня мужняя жена.

«Прости, родная, я тут заговорилась совсем», – повинилась принцесса и послала сестрёнке большую порцию нежности.

«Мы ж серьезный вопрос решаем, все хорошо, милая», – и с лихвой вернула прекрасные эмоции.

– Да я знаю, что мужняя. Я ж Рамзая рассматриваю как союзника по борьбе, не больше.

– Они оба головой думают так же. Но… тебе просто это сложно представить… против воли между ними заискрит, если не подстраховаться. Сколько они уже там наедине?

Губернаторша почесала макушку:

– А Соня разве с Рихардом? Я думала, она гуляет где-то одна, а гость наш отсыпается…

– Конечно, они вдвоём остались.

* * *

Янка с сестрой появились перед парочкой в тот момент, когда они целовались.

– А ничего, что вы замужем, мадам? – Янкин голос прозвучал как гром с ясного неба, перепугавший парочку.

– Ни на минуту нельзя одних оставить! – шумнула и Маргит.

Они смотрели друг на друга – виновато, медленно трезвея. Потом Соня резко встала:

– Он не виноват. В Камасутре же сказано: если женщина просит – не моги отказывать!

– Соня, на фига здесь Камасутра? – прыснула Янка. – Ты, вроде, замужняя дама, а хулиганишь как подросток…

– Потому что настоящего подросткового возраста у меня не случилось! – вдруг подмигнула та. – По годам он у меня был, а по факту когда сверстницы бегали по дискотекам и влюблялись – я дома с мамой книжки читала. И как-то так сразу замуж. Так что мы оба понимаем – не будет продолжения.

– Раз дама так пожелала, – склонил голову Рамзай.

– Ладно, но чтобы дальше сего не заходило! Юра же почует, наверно, что ты… в общем, ты поняла меня, – Янка покраснела как помидор, чем насмешила подругу.

– Тебе спасибо искренне! Может, и не почует, но сама в глаза смотреть не смогу.

– На здоровье. И смотрите у меня оба! – губернаторша даже погрозила им пальцем, как маленьким детям. – Иначе на обоих реморализацию наложу!

– А может, и не помешает.

* * *

Немного позже подошли и наши герои, взявшись за руки… Янка подавила вздох и лишь облизала ложку.

– Это только здесь. В вашем поле, – поклонился Рамзай.

– Да мы так-то ничего против не имеем. Угощайтесь. Тут у нас чаепитие весь день, как у Мартовского Зайца… Шляпника не хватает и ещё кое-кого…

– Соня вот как раз есть.

– Это хорошо. Мы с вами ещё раз переговорить хотели, по поводу Тени товарища Рамзая…

Соня пристально поглядела на Рихарда. Тот вскинул бровь:

– Конечно, она у меня есть, я же не вампир!

– Просто я и Соня избавились от своих. Они живут как наши копии.

– Знаете, была у Андерсена такая сказка про учёного, который отделил свою тень от себя, ох, не вышло из этого ничего хорошего. Но вы, полагаю, о другом.

– Помню. После войны фильм сняли, – ответила Янка. – «Тень». Там ещё Олег Даль играл… сказка сильная. И вы правы, тень разная бывает. В сказке Тень была… плохая…

– То-то и есть, что она стала плохая, после того как владелец её прогнал.

– Ну, наши-то исправиться хотели, – буркнула принцесса. – Моя сама для этого много сделала…

– Звучит внушающе! А моя что? Тоже заберёт все нехорошие качества?

– Знаете, это зависит от самого человека и его окружения. Если в нём идёт борьба противоречий, если окружение хреново воздействует, то Тень набирает черноту, сосредотачивает в себе всё самое плохое, что и произошло в моём случае. Но и в случае Сони её Тень хотела славы и признания. А моя – только любви и хорошего отношения, потому что в реальном мире всего этого не было.

– А моя пытается обаять каждую встречную женщину. Хотя работать я могу и без этого…

– А… может вам договориться с вашей, Рихард? Я сейчас говорю бред, конечно, ну а вдруг?

– Звучит бредово, но…

– В этом мире может и получиться.

– Было бы интересно.

– Если будет желание, я помогу вам, – кивнула принцесса.

– Благодарю, ваше высочество.

Янка тихонько пожала руку сестрёнке, не хотелось отпускать.

– Если вы не против, мы с сестрёнкой, мы практически неразлучны. Пойдёмте!

– Меня возьмёте? – спросила Соня.

– А пошли все вместе, – Янка уловила пристальный взгляд маман. Отвернулась в сторону и залпом опрокинула своего лекарства, для храбрости и прилива Сил. – Все ведь волшебницы…

– И немножко разные.

– Угу, у каждой своя специализация, – кивнула Янка, готовясь к обряду. Они с сестричкой взялись за руки. Соня встала поодаль.

Колдунья закрыла глаза и что-то зашептала. И нутром ощущала, что внутри что-то поднимается, что она сама наполняется энергией, как батарейка. Нет, как аккумулятор. И, возможно, даже светилась изнутри, как радиоактивный изотоп. Может, и не одна она. То, что всё получилось, разом ощутили все. Теперь перед дамами стояли два одинаковых Рамзая. Настоящий имел обалдевший вид, хоть и подозревал, что возможно всё.

– Ну что ж, прошу, – Янкин голос вывел обоих из ступора.

– Привет, – начала Тень. – Вот теперь лицом к лицу… И только не говори, что тебе не было приятнее работать так!

– В любом случае флирт только мешал, хотя был необходим в иные моменты, – отозвался Рихард.

– На тебя же никто из женщин не жаловался. Или на меня? Мы мастерски разводили их друг с другом, и все наслаждались. А нам и для работы полезно, и так приятно…

– Чувствую, в этом мире развод не удался, – хмыкнул настоящий Рамзай и еле заметно кивнул её высочеству. – А в других случаях бывало, ты прав.

– Да, ведутся не все, ну и ладно… Я-то имел в виду, что наши с тобой дамы ни разу не драли друг другу волосы из ревности. Разве не искусство?

– Разумеется. Но это вот искусство мешает как раз в серьёзных делах, когда отвлечение на дела сердечные бывает даже опасно.

– Может, ты и прав. Но провалился ты не из-за этого. А потому что в сорок первом было уже совсем не до конспирации.

– Когда тебе не верят, тут не до любовных дел. Не просто не верят, но даже не читают твоих сводок…

А вот тут взорвалась Соня:

– Товарищ Сталин читал всё! Тебе оттуда, конечно, видно не было… но информация шла из разных источников и разная! Какую-то немцы сливали специально, но всё это было просчитано и предусмотрено, была организована глубоко эшелонированная оборона! А не было бы этого – остановились бы немцы не под Москвой, а всё бы смели! А не видно это было, потому что узнай немцы – разом начали бы орать, что это мы на них напасть собираемся! Так что прекрати звучать, как твоё бледное подобие в этом поганом, ангажированном, антисоветском и антисталинском сериале!!! – Соня бесилась, сверкала глазами, но успела отметить про себя: ну хотя бы целовать его снова уже как-то расхотелось. Хватит с них обоих – с него и его Тени.

– Соня права, – молвила Янка. – Скорее всего, вас неправильно информировали. Да и где были вы сами в это время, Рихард?! – Янка в этот момент была на стороне Сони и даже как-то испугалась за её душевное здоровье.

– Сначала добивался того, чтобы в Москве поняли, что на нас хотя бы Япония не нападёт, а потом сидел в тюрьме!

– Понятно тогда всё становится, – хмыкнула принцесса. – Зато Соня теперь в полном расстройстве! Скорее, она в бешенстве и её можно понять…

– Я разведчиком не работала. Разве что приходилось молча глотать, слушая в школе и в инсте враньё и клевету! Хоть среди своих проораться!

– Ладно, ладно. Я знал, что наши отступают и отступают, и знал, что внёс вклад в переброс войск с Дальнего Востока под Москву. Дальше мне не видно было. И тут оба меня скажут одно и то же.

Янка по очереди глядела на всех участников «совещания».

– В общем, я так поняла, – уронила Соня, меняя тему на не менее больную, – прививку от измен ты не получал.

– Получал, но не напрямую, пережил смерть ребёнка… И Катю оставил одну, хотя тут работа, никуда не денешься.

Самой принцессе нечего было пока сказать, она выжидательно поглядела на маму, скрестив руки на груди.

Та тоже ничего говорить не стала. Это надо переварить самому.

– Вот и делай выводы. Я-то писала тебя ни грамма не грешным против седьмой заповеди… а ты…

– Я не твоё создание, так-то.

– Ты легенда. Которую каждый повествует по-своему.

– И кто что получил с этого? – спросила Янка.

– С чего «с этого»? – Тень переглянулся с хозяином и с Соней.

– Сонь, ты автор своей мяшки про Рихарда, скажи своё слово…

– Блин. Ну да. Может, господин или товарищ Тень сможет что-то подсказать по ситуации. У меня в романе ты встретил девочку, в которой возродилась душа Кати и души ещё нескольких любивших тебя женщин, но девочка-то хоть тебя и воскресила под самый конец двадцатого века, но не смогла составить твоё счастье. Наигралась. Повелась на болотный огонь…

– О, нет! Ну почему я такой тормоз! – застонала Янка. – Ты же тоже в своём роде демиург, Соня, напиши историю, создай Рихарду вторую половину, верную и которая не бросит… В этом мире всё сбудется!

Соня задумалась.

– Тень Рихарда я бы отправила как раз в свой роман. К любительнице болотных огней. Накидаю начало и дам прочесть. А насчёт самого Рамзая есть мысль, но не без подводных камней. Сериал про вас, товарищ, сняли отстойнейший, но жену посла там играла отличная актриса. И она же снялась в нашей версии американской «Родины». Сыграла спецслужбистку по имени Анна Зимина, – Соня примолкла, будто пробовала это имя на вкус. А вдруг она какой двойник Маргит, или бастард королевской фамилии, или ещё кто-то такой… Но это потом. – Женщину с растрёпанными нервами, огромным чувством долга и горячим сердцем. Легко представить вас рядом.

– Хельма Отт – вообще не та, кем кажется? – хмыкнул настоящий Рихард. – И как я понял, пришелец из будущего? – губы его немного покривились. Видать, не самые приятные воспоминания. Вот Тень самодовольно усмехнулся: мол, почему нет.

– Я же не говорю, что они одно лицо, – заторопилась Соня. – Просто пришло в голову. И как раз вписалось бы в историю, которую мы собирались сочинять о нашем непредсказуемом прошлом. Не будете возражать, товари… щи?

– Я не буду, – заявил Тень. – Можете меня первым отправлять.

– А я попросил бы побольше фактов. И фотографию, – заметил настоящий Рихард.

Соня спроецировала прямо на стену портрет.

Усталое, нервное и всё же волевое лицо. Светлые волосы до плеч. Серые глаза с подводкой на пару тонов темнее.

– На тот момент, когда мне было семнадцать и когда в альтернативной реальности я встретила сестричку Елену, Анне Зиминой было около сорока. Она работала в Москве, ловила пособников террористов. И вот вы оказываетесь среди нас, в 1997 году, вживаетесь…

– Соглашайся, – подмигнул Тень. – Что может быть полезнее, чем охмурить контрразведчицу, когда сам в подполье?

– Хладнокровно охмурять я никого не буду. Но боюсь, что София одним росчерком пера способна влюбить нас друг в друга.

– Преувеличиваете, я часто только записываю за персонажами.

– Что ж, тогда поглядим, что выйдет! Это будет интересно… Работать только когда?

– Сначала работа, потом отношения с девушками, я думаю, – смутилась до сих пор молчавшая принцесса и приобняла сестрёнку нежно.

– Протестую, – заметила Соня, – девушка должна быть соратником.

– Протест принимается. А Рихард или его Тень захотят, чтобы девушки были рядом с ними в борьбе? – ухмыльнулась Янка.

– Это может быть для них опасно… Но да.

– И работа же никогда не кончается…

– И… может, хватит над девушками трястись? Они не хрустальные. И некоторые даже могут дать фору парням, – строго высказалась Янка.

«Хотя я сама хороша, сестрёнка – я сама тебя оберегаю от всех опасностей».

«Ты и не парень, солнышко», – и положила голову на плечо.

«А сёстры разве не должны оберегать друг друга, солнышко?», – передала Янка и прижала крепче.

«Конечно, должны! Соня теперь это тоже поймёт, родная».

«Это верно, милая».

– Анна сама спецслужбист и всякое повидала уж точно, – резюмировала Соня. – А Улю не жалко.

– Тогда начинаем переброску, – кивнула Янка. – Кто первый?

– Пусть Тень, – сказала Соня. – Там всё уже готово. А для настоящего Рихарда нужна ещё подготовка, будем начинать фанфик, как собирались. Только Елену позвать.

Янка с двойником вышли на улицу, и колдунья навела коридор на нужное время и место.

– Удачи вам! – напутствовала напоследок.

– Благодарю! – он обворожительно улыбнулся.

– Надеюсь, вы обретёте своё счастье, в вашем понимании…

– Будем надеяться.

Губернаторша склонила голову. Потом долго смотрела вслед и закрыла портал. И пошла виниться к сестрёнке.

– Что, милая?

– Прости, что без тебя ушла, – прошептала Янка и приобняла сестрёнку.

– Ты ж на секундочку… Не страшно, родная…

– Всё равно как-то неуютно без тебя…

– Ну так и мне…

– Следующий раз вместе пойдём, родная. Соня там как, не закончила ещё?

* * *

Соня с Еленой заканчивали наброски.

– Сестричка, сейчас ты можешь увидеть настоящего Рамзая, а не эту телепрофанацию. Рискнёшь?

– Рискну. Но ты рискнёшь ли мной?

– Твоё высочество, склонна ты, конечно, вспыхивать порохом, но ты же принцесса! У тебя в крови нести своё достоинство как корону! И ещё скажу – ты его вряд ли ещё встретишь, кроме как на страницах фика, и он уйдёт точно не с мечтой о тебе, но безнадёжная любовь – очень хорошее средство от того, чтобы не повестись на какую-нибудь дешёвку и дождаться своей настоящей судьбы.

– Ну что ж, кажется, понимаю, идём! Как там в твоей любимой песне – _«я сочиняю роман, Рома-Рома-Роман… моя религия – огонь и сериалы на Первом…»_

Соня неудержимо рассмеялась.

– Ты что, сестричка?

– «Родину» просто на Втором крутили!

С улыбками Елена и Соня вышли на улицу.

– Мы с сестрёнкой откроем портал, если не против, – поднялась Янка. – Или ты, Сонь, знаешь, куда?

– Знаю, но давайте все вместе!

– Согласна. Давайте руки! – все четыре колдуньи, включая королеву-мать, взялись магичить. Елена только капельку помогала, из-под ресниц поглядывая на Рихарда, что не особо, впрочем, отвлекало.

И вот перед ними начал плыть маревом, таять воздух…

Вскоре портал открылся. Он торчал посреди пространства как дыра в один конец…

– До свидания, товарищи!

– До свидания! – Рамзая провожало такое же строгое лицо принцессы, как и встречало.

Эльза выглядывала из-за плеча сестрёнки. Портал закрылся за Рихардом.

Елена улыбнулась навстречу новой странице своей жизни. Впереди было ещё столько совместной писанины…

Соня украдкой вздохнула. Вряд ли она расскажет юной сестричке, как оставалась с Рамзаем наедине, ещё до его «раздвоения». Никому она не сможет этого рассказать. Только, может, обсудить с теми, кто в курсе.

* * *

Судьба словно специально дала этим двоим шанс встретиться. И теперь они стояли друг против друга и глядели в глаза. Соня чувствовала: вот оно, то обаяние, с помощью которого он покорял женщин. Вольно и невольно. 

– Вы… так хорошо меня знаете? – был первый вопрос Рихарда.

– Думала, что да… Предполагала, что в книгах все правда.

– В книгах? Кто-то уже написать книги успел? По моим ощущениям, война ещё идёт… По крайней мере шла…

– Я же относительно вас в будущем. Я родилась в семьдесят девятом. А в шестьдесят четвертом, через двадцать лет после вашей смерти, ваше дело рассекретили и вам присвоили звание Героя Советского Союза.

Рихард лишь усмехнулся. Вроде не ради наград он для Родины старался. И скорее, не зря – СССР, по словам этой девушки, выиграл войну. Если бы не выиграл – Соня сейчас тут не стояла бы…

– И вы были чуть ли не так же популярны, как первые космонавты, – продолжала она. – Понятно, что не так уж ради вашей памяти это делалось… Вашему ведомству нужен был свой герой. А новому лидеру СССР – лишний повод плюнуть в Сталина.

– Это кто ж такой храбрый? – усмехнулся Рамзай.

– Да вы его не знаете. Хрущёв его фамилия.

– Может, даже к лучшему, что не знаю. Это избавило меня от многих проблем, – тут Рихард включил обаяние снова и на полную. Или это была одна из его сторон?

– Как-то эгоистично прозвучало, – Соня в ответ включила защиту. В него же все влюбляются, даже когда ему не нужно это для дела…

– Почему? Если бы я дожил до времени вашего Хрущёва, кто знает, какая участь постигла бы меня? И смог бы я принести пользу Родине?– парировал Рамзай.

– Кстати да, вопрос. Он обвинял Сталина в массовых репрессиях, а сам-то неугодных убирал только в путь. Как там пел один неофициальный бард: _«Сперва убьют, потом увековечат, а после обязательно забудут!»_

– Так и я о том, товарищ, – он поглядывал на собеседницу, находя её весьма привлекательной. – Я бы и вас взял с собой, на баррикады…

– Вы опоздали лет на пятнадцать, – грустно вздохнула Соня. – Даже больше. В двадцать я была бы счастлива от такого… а сейчас я замужем и у меня двое детей.

– Ну вы же сейчас здесь, – Рихард элегантно поцеловал ей руку. – И вас ничего не удерживает. А воспоминания, скажем, у вас и убрать можно будет.

– С ума сошли? Кто из нас маг? И я-то думала, вы всю жизнь любили только Катю, свою жену, а остальным либо намекали на «когда-нибудь», либо вежливо объясняли, что не можете ответить на чувства… Я вас писала именно таким.

– Может быть, я именно тот, кого вы так хотели представить себе… София? Кстати, и имя у вас красивое. А по поводу магии, ваша подруга разве не маг? Я про её высочество… Катю… любил.

– Она маг, но моралист! Вы так сказали, что я услышала: ну любил, но изменял, что такого-то…

– Может, я и не прав, может, были такие, кто меня и правда любил… просто я-то старался не замечать этого хотя бы для конспирации…

– Говорите по моему тексту прямо-таки… Но я спросила не об этом. Совсем не об этом! Изменяли Кате?

– Увы, – и на секунду отвёл взгляд.

– Хотя бы соврать не смогли. Значит, вы такой же… какая там верность, когда жена в другой части света… я-то думала – вы работаете изящнее.

– Да и глупо сваливать на специфику работы…– кивнул Рихард.

– Натура, значит, такая, – скривилась Соня. – Сами вешаются – а вы и рады!

– Я и не говорил, что рад…

– Вы же коммунист! Должны были блюсти моральный кодекс!

– Тогда что мне мешало это делать? Или кто?

– Натура ваша кобелиная, вот что!

– Тогда избавьте меня от этого! Хоть какими методами!

– А есть вариант, я сама прошла через подобное…

– Вы? – немного удивился Рихард. – Я буду рад любым вариантам!

– Тогда идёмте к Яне, она тоже не понаслышке знает…

– Идёмте. И… спасибо вам! – тут он не удержался и поцеловал её, по-настоящему и романтично. Странно, что Соня даже не сопротивлялась…

Один-то раз можно. Для неё это прощание с мечтой, а ему тоже пусть поцелуй демиурга пойдёт на пользу. Как выяснилось, пригодится обеим сторонам его личности.

_Январь-май 2019_


End file.
